Natsuyaki Miyabi
Years Old |height= 160cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team S |debuted= July, 2008 / 1st Generation |graduated= March, 2015 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Natsuyaki Miyabi was the leader of SKE48's Team S. In April 2016, she formed and became the leader of the three-member vocal group PINK CRES. Profile * Name: Natsuyaki Miyabi * Birth Date: August 25, 1992 (age ) * Birth Place: Chiba, Japan * Status: **2008-07-30: SKE48 Member **2008-10-05: Team S Member **2015-03-03: Graduated * Hobby: Purikura * Special skill: Baton, rollerblading * Strong point: Bright and cheerful * Weak point: Shy, get mad easily * Habit: Touching her hair * Favourite color: Black, white, pink * Favourite flower: Baby's breath, gerbera, tulip * Disliked things to do: Math and kanji * Scared of: Monsters and cockroaches. * Favorite word: "LOVE" * Favorite season: Summer * Favorite food: Yakiniku, sushi, fruits, ice-cream * Least favorite food: Green onions, green bell peppers, celery, parsley, carrots * Charm point: Eyes * Favorite Brand/Designer: MOUSSY, L.D.S. * Hobbies: Doing nails, shopping. * Interests: Cosmetics, fashion. * Favorite English Word: "LOVE". Trivia * Her father's name is Takashi, while her mother's name is undisclosed. She has a younger brother named Riku. * Also has a pet dog named PEACE-chan. * Graduated from high school in March 2011. * Attended the same high school as former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu. * Her surname Natsuyaki (夏焼) is incredibly rare, only 20 individuals in Japan share the same surname. * Her favorite foods are ice cream and donuts. * Her favorite season is Summer. * She claims her charm point to be her eyes and her small ears. * Her favorite artists are UNJASH and EXILE. * She loves and collects pink and sparkly things. * Her favorite subject is Domestic Science. * She is well-known to be the fashion leader among the SKE48 members and is also considered to be one of the most fashionable in AKB48 Group. * She enjoys to watch or hear about scary things. She told a story about a time that she felt as though she was her neck was tied down and she couldn’t move her feet. * She pays attention to keep her eyebrows from getting messed up. * She cut her hair short around January 2009, yet around the begining of 2010 she got extentions. * She wanted to ride a dolphin when she was a child. * She shows a disgusted face whenever she encounters disgusting things. * She thinks that she’s like a cat. * The most precious thing to her is friends. * Her favorite movies are Nana 1 and 2, and Nana is also her favorite manga. * Tokunaga Chinami has referred to her as her girlfriend on several occassions. * She wants to become more skilled at cooking. * On an episode of Music Fighter, she stated that she does not pluck her eyebrows, she shaves them into the right shape. * Tsugunaga Momoko's Koyu Beam (Pinky Beam) was inspired by her Miya Beam. * On July 17th, 2009, she appeared in her first solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Natsuyaki Miyabi version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. * On April 3, 2013, it was announced Natsuyaki would be a regular on the radio show "BAKUNAI" as an assistant to the show's MC. * On August 26, 2013, Natsuyaki had a birthday event titled "Sweetest♡time." * On April 30, 2015, Natsuyaki began co-hosting a web show GREEN ROOM alongside fellow former member Tokunaga Chinami. * On October 21, 2016, Natsuyaki became a ViVigirl fashion blogger for ViVi magazine's website. * On April 7, 2018, it was announced that Natsuyaki would start her own regular Niconico Live program on April 12, titled Natsuyaki Miyabi (PINK CRES.) no Girl's Scream. * On June 15, 2018, Natsuyaki was revealed to be a model for VANQUISH's SPRING/SUMMER COLLECTION 2018 catalog "Shibuya Seifuku" GUIDE BOOK Vol.5﻿. * Natsuyaki collaborated with CHEER CLOSET to open a select shop featuring clothes for both women and men that she selected on her trip to South Korea. * On March 30, 2019, Natsuyaki unveiled her own clothing brand named PIMMY at the Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019, where she opened her first pop-up shop and produced a collaboration parka for the event. She also opened a PIMMY Instagram account and launched an online store which would officially open for orders on April 1. The brand name is an acronym of "P = pretty, I = ideal, MMY = my". * On July 3, 2019, she was featured in ViVi×Beautylabo's "Vanity Color" web commercial. Singles * Tsuyokimono yo * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! * Utsukushii Inazuma * Bukiyou Taiyou Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 1st Generation Category:1992